


Into Pieces

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Break Up, Comfort, Furry, M/M, Xeno, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Kevin had a relationship, but after the Aggregor incident he left him for Gwen. Ben was broken up over it, and he dove into his work. His family is worried about him, but Ben won’t talk about it. As it happens two plumbers have graduated the academy and get stationed on their home worlds, one isn’t so ready for it and the male asks to be assigned to Ben as his partner. Ben agrees and him and Scout take on the forever knights and more. Ben gets his new omnitrix and another partner Rook Blonko. These two work to pick up the pieces and help him through some difficult situations. Ben wields a perfected Ultimatrix, thanks to data collected by Azmuth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ultimate Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Ultimate Ben

Ben was hurting anyone could see that. He’d been so happy with Kevin, no matter his form the love he had for him was true. Even after Kevin mutated into Ultimate Kevin absorbing the energy of the ultimatrix, he still believed in him and put his life on the line to try and save him.

Kevin however after he was cured, he chose Gwen. He felt his heart break, he couldn’t look at her, or him; he felt so used. He was a switcher so he had topped Kevin and bottomed for him, they had shared secrets; personal secrets.

His phone and plumber’s badge continued to ring, but Ben ignored it. His parents just wanted him to be happy and right now he wasn’t, but Ben didn’t go into any details, just saying he didn’t want to see Kevin or Gwen. Ben went full on hero handling jobs on his own, he kept in contact with Grandpa Max but other than that he wasn’t very social. His family was worried, he was often coming home exhausted, he wasn’t eating well either he barely had a bite before he was off doing his hero thing.

He kept tabs on Kevin and Gwen, made sure if they were somewhere he wasn’t. He had their badges tracked, and his parents honored his wishes and made sure Gwen and Kevin didn’t know when he was home and if they came by when he was they didn’t let them see him. Grandpa Max tried to get the team together and the few times he was forced with them he didn’t say a word he finished the mission and flash he’d change into Big Chill or Jetray and off he went. Being around them, even a little had his heart and mind racing and nowhere good.

Max’s last attempt was Basic Training, he hoped and prayed things would go well and maybe they can make up. True they worked together and stopping a bad guy, but Ben didn’t say much to them. Magister Hulka gave him a full report, with other cadets Ben was happy and friendly to them, but he rarely said more than a word to Kevin and he seemed willing to at least speak to Gwen. He got a high score and passed his exam, even with his bickering with Alpha squad.

Ben didn’t take the shuttle home he went alien and headed home on his own. It got so bad if Kevin wanted to see Ben he’d have to see him on the news. The ultimate hero wouldn’t call for help if he got into trouble he’d go ultimate to take care of business, but it was wearing on him.

“There must be something we can do, he’s barely eating, overworking himself, I’m worried about him.” Ben was laid out on his bad completely wrecked. He barely had time to take off his shoes and jacket before he passed out.

“Dad can’t you do something?” they were sitting at the dining room table.

“I’ve tried, but Ben is adamant about not wanting to work with Gwen or Kevin.”

“Isn’t there someone else, you must have other agents?”

“Well we had some issues, some of our newest recruits recently blew up an ammunition lab taking out a whole base, no one was hurt but most of our recruits have been stationed as soon as they graduated.” He pulled out his badge and activated the recruit data base. “I do have one from Anur Transyl, he was trying to build relations with them and the Plumbers, but from his reports he’s been unsuccessful so he’s asked for a transfer.”

“What’s he like?”

“Well he’s different for sure, but I got the feeling he’d be willing to work with Ben.” Max approved the transfer and when Scout saw he was going to be Ben Tennyson’s partner he flipped with joy, literally doing back flips. Ben was told in the morning about getting a new partner, he said no of course but his parents were firm.

“Benjamin Kirby Tennyson we did not raise you to be rude, you are a bright boy and we can’t watch you run off into danger alone. We respect your right to not tell us what’s happened to you but if you continue to try and go off alone, then this hero thing ends understand!”

“So the guys name is Scout huh? Looking forward to meeting him.” He says.

Scout was nervous about meeting Ben, both him and his bunk mate at the plumber’s academy were big fans of his, they were both disappointed to learn Ben had been on the base, they were away on field practice. While Scout didn’t know how far his bunk mate’s feelings went his feelings on the other hand were strong.

He’d been a fan of Ben Tennyson for a long time, he’s followed his exploits since the kid was 10, defeating Vilgax, along with other alien baddies, not only stopping but saving the Highbreed, and stopping Aggregor, he was truly amazing. It was because of him that he joined the plumbers to begin with, he was the first loboan to join up. He wanted to show his kind weren’t just monsters and could be useful in keeping peace in the universe.

Scout thought he could get his people to join up with the plumbers, but neither side was really ready for it. He wanted to be useful so he asked for a transfer, but he never expected to be placed with Ben himself. He packed up his stuff and was off to Earth.

-x-Prisoner 775 Missing-x-

After the mysterious Old George invaded area 51 it vanished in a flash of light.

Gwen had invited Kevin to this special grill out Grandpa Max was throwing. “I wonder if Ben will show up.”

“I doubt it.” He says as Gwen lights the grill.

“What’s wrong, with you two, you guys were getting along so well.”

“I don’t know.” He tried not to look guilty.

Max got a call from Cooper. The damage to area 51 was nothing he had ever seen before. “Ben is on his way, as is Scout.”

“I’ll be there.” A cough turned his attention to Gwen and Kevin. “We’ll be there.”

Ben was already on the scene, working with Cooper. “Ben I heard you were getting a new partner.”

“Yeah, looking forward to see who he is.” He saw the air force leave, they were all kinds of suspicious.

“Ben did something happen, a fight with Gwen or Kevin?” the blonde asked, and he froze with one look from Ben.

“Listen Cooper, I like you you’re a good guy, but don’t get involved with this, it’s private.”

“I know but still,” a plumber ship came down, mostly it contained back up for the investigation, but there was one other personnel on board, one very nervous loboan. 

“I repeat keep out of it.” Scout came out and came over to them. “You must be Scout.”

“Yes I am sir, it is a pleasure to meet you sir.” Cooper noticed the way Scout was looking at Ben, it was the same look he used to have for Gwen.

“I’m gonna continue the investigation.” He left the two alone.

“So you’re a loboan, you’re a lot nicer than the other one I met.”

“Yes I read about the incident sadly I believe he was driven half mad by the one you call Ghost Freak sir, losing all traces of himself and following orders.”

“I see, and you can call me Ben dude.”

“Ok Ben dude sir!” he gave him a salute. The brunette couldn’t help but laugh.

“No sir, no dude, just Ben. Okay?” it was weird being around this guy he had a strong urge to pet him and feel his fur.

“Thank you Ben.” He scratched the back of his head. “I admit I don’t know much about Earth, but I hope to be of use to you as your new partner.”

“Well we’ll talk about the whole partner thing, but for now just back me up.”

“Of course si- I mean Ben.” His tail swished back and forth as a question weighed on his mind. “Are you alright working with a loboan, I know my appearance may cause some issues.” His ears flattened against his head as he remembered all the times other cadets used to run from him or freak out when they bumped into him.

Ben gave in and he reached up and pet the male, the sudden contact made Scout twitch and gasp. The feel of his hand felt so good, so comforting, and the smile he had made him blush. “Listen it doesn’t matter what you are, besides to be honest your pretty cute, so stop worrying.”

Scout felt tingly all over and almost whined when Ben pulled away. ‘He thinks I’m cute.’ He began to fidget as his tail wagged happily.

“You coming Scout?” he called over his shoulder.

“Yes!” he ran after Ben and they began to help clear rubble.

‘Well he seems like a nice guy, but I shouldn’t get attached, I don’t want to get hurt again.’ He thought, Scout noticed Ben wasn’t right, he seemed distracted and sad; it was laced into his scent. Things didn’t get much better when Gwen and Kevin arrived.

Max and Colonel Rozum caught up, and their secret prison was exposed. Scout knew of Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson the stories spoke of them, and Kevin was pretty infamous. Scout, Ben and Cooper came over to the group.

Colonel Rozum responded to Scout’s presence as you’d expect. “A monster!” he backed up.

“Relax Colonel, he’s a plumber.”

“And he isn’t a monster!” Ben snapped, he looked to Scout, he gave him a playful scratch behind the ear. The loboan blushed and felt pleasure coursing through him. 

“Ben!” Max says and the boy stops.

“Sorry Grandpa.”

“Yes sorry Magister Tennyson.” Still the two smile at each other, the older male hadn’t seen Ben smile in a long time.

“Ben are you really gonna be working with this guy?” Kevin asked, and the brunette ignored him.

“Cooper let’s show Grandpa Max what we found.” He turned to walk away and Kevin grabbed him.

“Talk to me would you!” Ben was about to pull his hand free, when Scout swooped in and forced Kevin off him. He growled at him in warning.

“Do not put your hands on him.” He released Kevin’s hand he rubbed the spot where the wolf like alien had grabbed him.

Ben whispered a quick thanks, which Scout heard. They found out the not so good Colonel has been keeping a large number of aliens captive, not only was their no justice or reason but they were keeping them trapped in inhuman conditions. Ben had gone Big Chill to examine things below.

Scout could feel a tension in the air, and there was a foreign scent. Ben returned and both him and Max were furious with the air force man. They learned one of the prisoners had escaped, and hijacked Cooper’s ship. “I got this!” Ben changed into Rath and went after him with Scout right on his tail.

The two anthro aliens grabbed hold of the ship and began ripping it apart. The ship fried and the turbulence caused them to fall off as the ship headed for a crash landing. The two were falling and Scout realized even with his howl he wouldn’t be able to take the landing without some heavy damage. To his surprise Rath grabbed him and he took the full force of the fall.

“Ben are you okay?” he asked.

“LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SCOUT, CUTE LOBOAN PLUMBER AND POTENTIAL PARTNER TO RATH. RATH IS FINE, ARE YOU OKAY?” the loboan couldn’t help but smile.

‘He called me cute again.’ His tail was swishing happily and he nodded. Gwen and Kevin arrived and Rath growled at the raven.

“What is wrong with you?” his cousin asked, and Rath continued to snarl. “Ben!”

“WHATEVER.” He changed back to human form. “We got an alien to find.”

“Leave that to me, I think I got his scent.” Scout got on all fours and began to track his scent.

“Well at least he’s useful for something.” Kevin said, if Ben didn’t know any better he’d swear he was jealous.

Ben had his eye on Scout, being Rath he had excellent senses and his potential partner had a very nice scent. He was definitely warming up to the idea of having Scout around but something was holding him back.

They tracked the alien down and Gwen managed to trap him, they heard his sad tale and believed him, and of course Kevin opened his big mouth and now Prisoner 775 wasn’t running anymore he was hunting. He tricked Gwen into letting him go and tricked the whole group into leading him to Rozum.

“Guess your nose isn’t all it’s cracked up to be is it fido?”

“You got something to say to me?” Scout growled.

“Enough both of you!” the anodite snaps, Ben was sick of it and knew they had to act fast. With a quick dial in the omnitrix he changed into Wildmutt. He let out a series of barks, which neither Kevin nor Gwen could understand.

“He is right this is no time for fighting, please lead the way.” Scouts says, and the two look at him.

“You can understand him?”

“Yes, of course although alien species differ more animal like aliens tend to have similar tongues and languages. We are both canine.” They follow Ben as he tracks down the hunting alien.

Things were getting bad so Ben went ultimate. “Ultimate Wildmutt!” he shouts.

“Wow!” Scout gasps, he’d heard rumors about the Ultimate forms but seeing it was something different. Ultimate Wildmutt flung the smaller alien around like a chew toy.

“Do it finish me off, please I have nothing…nothing…” he collapsed on the ground, and Ben reverted back to human form.

“Some threat huh?” he glared at the man, before turning a sympathetic look to the alien. He was broken he had lost everything. The other aliens were let out and the plumbers were busy dealing with everything that happened.

While Max and Rozum were arguing and Kevin and Gwen were assisting the plumbers Ben and Scout had time to talk. “Ben did you have a relationship with Kevin Levin.”

The boy blushed and quickly looked at the werewolf like alien in shock. “How did you know?”

“My nose, though it is faint your scents are mixed, as one would expect from those who had been mates.” He could feel a tenseness in the air and he was worried he had upset him. “It’s more common for the scent to vanish once one takes another mate.”

“I see,” he hadn’t talked about it with anyone, but for some reason to this innocent loboan he wanted to say. “Well your right, he and I were together. I thought it was love but…” he took a deep breath. “As he put it he was just in it for the sex.”

Scout didn’t care if Ben pushed him away, he hugged him. “I’ve never felt so used and betrayed before, and honestly I didn’t want to let anyone in again. Because if I could trust anyone it was me.” The boy stepped back and Scout stared at him with these sad eyes. “You’re a good guy.” He pat him on the head, earning a grin. “But I’m no good for anyone right now, I don’t know what to do or what to say to anyone. I trusted him, let my guard down and shared things, and he used me. I don’t want to be weak but I also don’t want to punch Kevin, even if he does deserve it.”

The loboan didn’t like where this was going, and he felt Ben’s hand leave him. “Please, I wish to be here for you, you see I…I…” he blushed as he tried to say the words he had said so many times in his head.

“You like me.” He says and the furry male gasps.

“How did you know?” he gasped, and Ben smiled.

“When I was Rath I noticed you had a very pleasing scent, though I couldn’t tell what it was until I became Wildmutt, you were turned on by me, in all my forms.” His hand came up and cupped his crotch. Scout growled in pleasure feeling his manhood get squeezed by his long time crush. “I know because I could feel you against me.”

“Sorry…” he whimpered out and Ben laughed.

“It’s okay.” He cupped his cheek with the other hand. “Really okay, but I don’t think us being partners will work out.”

“I want to be your partner, and I am willing to wait for the other part. Let me be with you because I want to be, and I will be here if you want me, and should you need me.”

“I want you, but…” Scout licked his cheek.

“Then that’s all I need, I got your back.” Ben couldn’t help but smile, he brushed his hair back. “I’ve been looking to try the Earth concoction known as smoothie.” He offered his hand.

Ben’s smile became a smirk. “Partner!” the loboan smiled back at him. They were about to hit Mr. Smoothy when Grandpa Max came back over to him.

“Well seems to be a lot of over time for the plumbers, this is a real mess. Sorry Scout we won’t have a home ready for you atleast for a couple of days.”

“That’s okay Grandpa Max, my new partner can crash at my place.”

“New partner?” he says brimming with hope.

“Yes.” Scout says and gives Max a salute.

“Alright you two carry on, I’ll oversee things here.” The two left and Max smiled.

-x-

Scout enjoyed the smoothies, and Ben called his mom to make sure they had a heads up. “Hey mom, hope it’s okay, but I got a friend staying over.”

“Oh sweetie that’s great, I’m so glad. Your father and I are out and will be back late but make yourselves at home.”

“Ok mom love you.”

“Love you to sweetie.” The call ended, and the boys headed off. Scout was so excited, he was in his hero’s home, his scent was everywhere, there were pictures of him of various ages, and Scout couldn’t help but marvel at each one.

“Upstairs is my room, come on.” He led the loboan upstairs and Scout’s tail was wagging like a puppy getting a treat for the first time. “You okay?”

“Oh yes, just a little excited.”

Ben removed his jacket. “Well you’ve had a long day, let’s turn in.” he removed his shirt, and the other male couldn’t help but stare. Next came the shoes and socks then the pants. “You can’t sleep in your armor right?”

“No, it’d be most uncomfortable.” He says while blushing. He removes his armor revealing his furry pecs, he stripped down till he was in nothing but what appeared to be a speedo like undergarment. He looked shy and nervous, but Ben came over to him and pet him, which by the noises he made he liked very much. “My kind normally sleeps in the nude but thought it best I have some covering.”

“Good to know we have more in common than I thought.” He gave him a wink. “You can take my bed.”

“I couldn’t impose, if you’d have me I’ll take the floor you’ve offered me your home.”

“Well to be honest I haven’t been sleeping well, and it’d be nice to wake up with someone next to me.” He climbed into bed and patted beside him. Scout gulped.

‘This is really happening.’ He pinched one of his ears. ‘Ouch yep not dreaming.’ He crawled into bed and laid down next to Ben, his heart was racing, and it skipped a beat when he felt Ben’s arms come around him, and the boy rest his head on his furry chest.

Ben was out like a light. Scout smiled and hugged him, taking in his inviting scent. He stayed awake a bit just basking in the moment before he to fell asleep, not before pulling a blanket over them but by far he was more warm. 

When his parents got home they took a peek inside. “Oh my your dad wasn’t kidding the boy is certainly unique.”

“And do you see the way he’s holding him he’s definitely protective of him.”

“We’ll just have to see but still Ben is looking a lot better since yesterday.”

“True.” They shut the door and let the boy’s rest.

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview

The knights begin to purge and Pierce is put into critical condition the only way to save him and others is for Ben to go Alien X, but using his power comes with a price and Ben may not be able to come back with it.

End preview


	2. X Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 2 X Cure

Old George banded the knights together, the mission purge every alien from the Earth. So these supped up knights began spreading out and tracking down every alien and hitting every place aliens frequented.

-x-

The next day for Ben and Scout started off in blissful ignorance. The brunette hero had awoken from the best sleep he has had in a long time. He was extra warm, not surprising as he was being hugged by a large furry male.

Scout was snoring softly, and his ears twitched in his slumber. ‘Cute.’ A whimper drew his attention and the boy seemed to be waking up.

“Hmm Ben!” he licked the boy’s cheek and cuddled against him, Ben blushed feeling the male’s bulge against him.

“Whoa easy big guy.” He pat him on the head. “Let’s take care of that in the shower, we have a big day ahead and we’ll need to check in with Grandpa Max.”

“I can shower with you?” he asks and his tail wags.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” He removed his underwear revealing his semi hard 9 inch cock, and sexy ass to the loboan. He tossed off his underwear allowing his own 11 inch dick to spring up.

“Wow you are big, and you are very human down here.” His cock was a gray color with a dark tip, and he had furry balls.

“Well I am alien not an animal, just animal like.” He gives him a smirk. “One day I can show you.” He growled playfully.

“For now lets get a shower.” The naked boys hop in the shower, and Scout got to see another side of Ben, the wet very sexy side. The water cascaded down his body, he licked his lips and his cock throbbed. “Let me help with that big guy.”

Ben’s hands found their way onto his pulsing manhood and he growled in pleasure. His hands felt so good, one hand worked his cock while the other hand fondled his balls. “Ohhh yeah oh yeah!” he moaned, his wagging tail flicking water everywhere.

Scout came from Ben’s ministration’s his cum firing against his cheek chest and hands. “So sensitive.” He chuckled as the shower washed away his essence.

“Allow me.” He crouched down and began pumping the boy’s cock. He groaned as the boy’s musk filled his senses, they were so close and his scent was so pure. His blush could be seen through his fur as he worked Ben faster and faster.

“Scout I’m gonna cum.” He warned, and he took that as a sign, his mouth opened wide just in time for his climax, he caught all of Ben’s jizz in his open mouth. He closed his jaws, loving the taste of his partner. He looked like a puppy who just got a treat again.

“I think I like your smoothie better.”

“Okay you sweet talker, let’s get cleaned up now.” He grabbed some shampoo and body wash figure it’d be perfect for him. He started washing the male, combing his fingers through his soft fur. Scout was loving the attention, and he playfully shook himself and covered Ben with suds. This started a playful wrestling between the two, they laughed as the water sprayed them.

They finished washing up and dried off, redressing. “Better get breakfast somewhere else, mom’s all on a no meat diet.”

“Well I can eat more than meat.”

“Do you know what Vegan is?” he shook his head no, so Ben whispered it to him.

“I agree let’s get breakfast somewhere else.”

But breakfast would have to wait as an emergency signal came in on the plumber’s badges. They went to the base right away, thankfully Ben had his license. They made it and learned that Pierce and a lot of other aliens were attacked and left to die, even with the most advanced medical treatment it wasn’t looking good.

Helen was in tears, and Manny could barely console her. “The forever knights did this?”

“Looks that way, they seem to have new and more deadly tech and are moving with great numbers.” Ben was only half listening, he was looking at all the injured aliens, all clinging to life.

“Ben are you okay?” Scout asks.

“Ben!” the boy tensed up before he could answer as Gwen and Kevin came running in. Kevin ran over to him and began looking him over. “Are you okay, I heard the forever knights were attacking people? I was worried…” Ben pulled away from him.

“Don’t touch me,” he whispered. “Gwen I need the keys.”

“Ben you can’t possibly be thinking of using that.”

‘That?’ Scout thought, looking at Ben in concern.

“I have to, look at them. There is only one alien who can save them.”

“You can save them!” Helen zipped over to him. “You can save my brother.”

“Ben I know you want to help but it’s to risky, if you use Alien X you may never come back.” Kevin says.

“Alien X? I heard about it but thought it was just a rumor.”

“It may be one of Ben’s most powerful aliens maybe the strongest, but it comes with a price. He may never escape it’s hold.”

“Ben…” Scout began but he held up a hand to stop him.

“I know the risk, I had it locked for a reason, but I have to do something.” He raised his hands. “Keys!” they unlocked the ultimatrix.

Ben changed into Alien X.

“Can he really save him?” Helen asked Gwen.

“If he can convince Serena and Bellicus.” she replies, and Scout whimpers as Ben immobile.

-x- Inside Alien X –x-

“Look Bellicus Ben has returned.” Serena said happily.

“So what?” he snapped.

“Look I know I hurt you both, and I am sorry. I need your help.”

“Why should we help you?” Ben waved his hand and an image appeared of all the injured aliens.

“Because these aliens need us and despite our disagreements we are a hero together.” They looked at each other.

“Very well, talk!” Bellicus snapped.

“I propose we heal all the aliens that the Forever Knights attacked.”

“Seconded!” Serena says, and Bellicus grumbles.

“Motion carried!”

-x-

“Motion to heal the victims of the forever knights approved.” They said and with a wave of his hand a wave of energy swept into the medical wing and out across Bellwood. The injured aliens were all restored to perfect health.

“He did it.” Helen zipped in and hugged her brother.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Manny asked coming over to the group.

“He isn’t changing back.”

-x-

“Thanks you guys.” They shared a look. “What?”

“I propose Ben Tennyson staying as Alien X forever.” Bellicus said and Ben’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Ben we may have forgiven you, but that doesn’t change things.” Serena says.

“You say you want to be a hero, and with our power you could be more.” Bellicus says with a smirk.

“We promise to be more open to your unique mind set.”

“But…”

“What do you have waiting for you? Your mate abandoned you, you even pull away from your family. With our powers you could be a hero all the time and not have to worry about rest.” The boy looked down in thought.

“Bellicus do not be cruel.”

“Truth hurts.” He smirks at Ben.

“I…I…I was hurt by Kevin, I trusted him and he used me. I didn’t want to open myself up again.”

“Alien X can do many things but even we cannot heal a broken heart.”

“Don’t be so sappy.” Serena’s counterpart snapped. “As Alien X you can do more good than any of your aliens.”

-x-

Scout whimpered as Ben remained immobile. “Ben please come back, please.”

-x-

Ben heard Scout’s voice, and his image appeared before them. “He misses you.” Serena says.

“Yeah, he does.” He couldn’t help but smile. “Motion denied I won’t remain here forever, I promise to call upon you guys again but for now no.”

“The motion can still carry if Serena agrees.” Ben looked at her.

“As much as I want us all to be together, it would be wrong to separate ones in love, wouldn’t you agree Bellicus.” The other grumbled. “Motion denied.”

-x-

He reverted back to normal. “Thanks Serena,” he whispered before he was glomped.

“Ben I’m so glad you are okay.” His tail wagged. “I was worried about you.”

“Sorry I made you worry.” Kevin looked on a mix of anger and jealousy.

“That was really stupid of you, you can’t keep pushing yourself like this!” he snapped.

“Well I’m not your problem anymore am I, what I do is none of your business.” He was grabbed bad Kevin.

“Yes it is!” he snapped.

“Release him.” Scout growled.

“Back off furball.” Ben punched him and knocked him on his ass.

“Don’t touch me again.” He runs off, with Scout following him. Gwen came back out to them.

“What happened? Where is Ben and Scout?” she looked at Kevin on the floor and Manny.

“I honestly have no idea.” He backed up slowly as Kevin got up.

“Probably went after the knights like we should be doing.”

-x-

Ben ran all the way to the park, he was crying and didn’t want anyone to see him right now. To bad for him cause Scout was there for him, he caught him and when he saw tears in the boy’s eyes he froze in shock.

He buried his face in the furry male’s chest. “Just give me a minute.”

“Okay.” He let Ben cry, clearly there was more to not only their break up but their relationship as well. “I’m here if you ever want to talk about it.”

“Thanks, but not today.” He composed himself. “We have Forever Knights to stop.”

Finding the knights was easy enough, but stopping them was tough. They were gonna kill Scout calling him a foul beast. Ben challenged him to single combat, he became Ultimate Spidermonkey and beat the lead knight. Even though he won he still had the knights ready their weapons.

Ben growled. “Listen to me!” he roared. “I am Ben Tennyson, I’ve defeated the Highbreed, Vilgax, and more bad guys than you can count. If you hurt anyone here, or continue hunting aliens. I swear I will make you regret it for your very short lives!”

The knights retreated and Ben reverted back to normal. It was over for today, but a worse threat was coming.

To be continued

Preview Chap 3

Simian returns seeking help for his doomed planet. Then the two boys must deal with a Techadon fabricator spitting out new weapons to kill Ben.

End preview


	3. It's not easy being a hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 3 It’s not easy being a hero.

Ben and Scout were relaxing at Mr. Smoothie. “Ben? Would this be considered a date?” he asked after taking a drink from his smoothie. 

“Hmm not really, we are just hanging out.” He looked at the furry male. “A date would be a little different I guess, though I admit me and Kevin didn’t go on a lot of dates, we mostly…” he stopped talking, blushing a bit and quickly going to drink his smoothie. Scout realized what he meant.

“Then I want to take you on a date, a real one.” He says excitedly. “I’ll do my research and I’ll take you out someplace.”

“Sounds nice, but why the sudden interest?” he asked.

“I’d like to court you, it’s something we loboans do for someone we desire,” he says. Ben thinks about it for a second. “We do it to not only prove our merit and worth to potential mates.”

“Ahh well that’s fine, but you don’t need to prove anything to me. I like you,” he holds the loboan’s hand. He smiles and gives the boy’s hand a squeeze.

“Well well well, looks like you have a thing for the furry guys after all.” Simian springs down and the two hop away from Ben’s car. “Hey there Gem Eyes.”

“Simian!” Ben almost growled in anger.

“You seem angry, did Kevin hurt you so bad. My offer still stands, marry me and you can rule by my side.” Now it was Scout’s turn to growl.

“My time with Kevin is none of your business, and you only want to marry me so you can become king. Your such a slime ball no one on your planet wants to be with you.”

“True, but you have more to offer me than just a way to the throne. Our time together would be very enjoyable.” He kept eyeing Ben up and down.

Scout was done, he blasted Simian with his howl. “Do not speak to him that way.” He growled.

“Well aren’t you protective, but I’m not here for Ben’s hand, today.” Scout wanted to blast this fool. “I need your help.”

“You think I’m going to trust you after last time, you used us to try and help the Highbreed.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” He went into detail about how he brought a dangerous dnalien parasite to his home world. They get a ship and Scout pilots.

“Are you sure we can trust him?”

“No but if he tries anything he’s all yours.” Scout smirked at that. They arrive on the planet and are immediately met with the planetary defenses. They land and Ben’s ultimatrix reacts.

“Unitrix in proximity.” it beeped out.

“Eunice is here?” he gasped and quickly began looking around. They went looking for this Eunice, and were soon abandoned by the mutated alien monkeys. With Eunice around Ben couldn’t transform, and when she showed up she hugged him!!!

Scout couldn’t help feeling a little jealous. “Ben it’s so good to see you.” She seemed a little to friendly.

“How have you been? What are you doing here?”

“There was some issue with the dna, I came to investigate and got shot down.” She smiles. “I see you made a new friend. He looks reliable, more so than Kevin.” The compliment came as a surprise.

The mission was simple get to her ship, Simian’s dna would be used to cure the others. It was a trap but it didn’t matter the still had to do the job. “I got the big guy, Scout protect Eunice and make sure both her and Simian stay safe.”

“Alright,” he says and blasts them away using his howl and blaster.

Eunice finished the dna repair, and released a wave healing all the possessed aliens. Ben went ultimate and was able to take down the boss, the boss swore revenge only to get eaten by one of the many predators on this planet.

Scout ran over and hugged him. “You okay?”

“Yeah thanks, good work.”

“Is he your new boyfriend?” Eunice asked.

“Well we are partners.”

“That’s a good start.” Scout looked between them.

“Is there something between you to?” he asked, the two looked at each other and then started laughing.

“Forgive us, our connection must seem weird.”

“I’m the Unitrix, and I absorbed the DNA of Gwen Tennyson to take human form. I was so lost and confused and Ben took care of me kinda like my father.”

“She’s family however you look at it.” hearing this made Scout feel better.

“Aww he was jealous, that’s cute.” The loboan blushed.

“We loboans are protective and can be a tad possessive, but more against those who have the potential to take our mates away.” Ben looked at him in confusion, but didn’t press the matter.

Simian killed the queen parasite, but made off with some DNA repair guns, they didn’t learn about the guns till they took Eunice home to Primus. “Eunice can you tell me something about Ben, I want to take him on a date.”

“I haven’t spent a lot of time with Ben, but we do talk. I know he likes movies and soccer, but does enjoy activities. You could try mini golf, it’s an earth game.”

“Thank you.” He was about to leave, but she stopped him.

“For what it is worth, he looks happier with you than when he was Kevin.” He smiled, and she waved them off.

He did some research and arranged a date for them, it didn’t go to well. Upon seeing Scout a lot of people freaked out and ran out of the theater and they were asked to leave. He tried a restaurant but same result, lot of people freaking out and running. ‘I knew it was risky but maybe I don’t belong in Ben’s world.’

“So where to next.” He says, he didn’t look upset at all.

“You are okay with this so far everything I planned has been a bust. Maybe it’d be best if you were courted by a human.”

“Relax dude, trust me it’s fine. If we can’t hang out in more public places then so what. So far I’m having a nice time.”

“Okay…next up is mini golf.”

“Sounds fun, let’s do this.” Their night went from bad to worse as Julie, J.T. along with Gwen and Kevin were there doing some kind of group date. “Oh no!” he groaned.

“I can’t win tonight.”

“Let’s go to another course.” He wrapped an arm around Scout’s and tried to lead him away.

“Ben!” Julie called.

“Damn it!” he cursed. Scout pointed at her.

“Another cousin?” he asked.

“No…she’s…my ex…my first ex.” Scout whimpered. ‘Great just great.’

“Well if it isn’t Ben and his new pet.” Kevin says coming over to them along with Julie J.T. and Gwen.

“Knock it off Kevin,” Gwen elbowed him in the side. “It’s good seeing you Ben.”

“Yeah…” he says. “We were just leaving.”

“Nonsense we should have a couples competition, we’ll play doubles.” Julie says.

“Sounds like fun, the best couple will win.” Kevin says, and him and Scout have a stare down. J.T. says hi to Ben, he seems nervous.

There was no way out, Julie was too competitive to back down, and Kevin had something to prove. Ben, Kevin, and Julie were the only three good at mini golf; Julie being a professional sports player, Ben and Kevin using their natural skills along with their powers.

Scout was still a fair player being his first time, plus he was determined not to lose to him! J.T. was by far the worst player out of the group mainly cause he was just playing for fun so wasn’t trying which ended up getting him yelled at by Julie, the girl was intense.

She was scolding him loudly. “Is she always like this?” Scout asked.

“Yeah, I thought she was nice, but when she doesn’t get her way it can be bad. Still her and Ship were a big help.”

“Ship?” he blinked in surprise.

“Yeah, he’s my pet Upgrade. He can shapeshift into mechanical things. He visited Julie a lot when we were together. He stays with her lately cause I asked him to make sure she stays safe.”

The final hole Ben used Brainstorm to get a hole in one and they won the game. “That’s not fair, a hole in one on a death hole, that’s cheating.”

“That’s Ben.” Kevin says smiling at the brunette.

“I want a rematch!” she snapped.

“Babe calm down it’s just a game.” J.T. says and gets a firm Julie glare.

Their games ended as a Techadon Robot attacked Ben. He tried to use Goop to stop it but it seemed to know his move and countered it. It was thanks to Gwen and Scout the thing was beaten and ripped apart.

Kevin took the black box, and Julie was already looking for a new place to go play mini golf. “I kinda thought we’d focus on the killer robot try to destroy me.”

“When’s…good…for…you…” they ended up setting a date for the rematch tomorrow.

Ben, Scout and Gwen went to Mr. Smoothie. “Ben I want to know what’s going on between you and Kevin?”

“Well there isn’t anything going on.”

“Then why don’t you hang out with us anymore, why do you avoid us?”

“I’m busy.” He states, Scout wanted to defend him but deemed it better to keep his mouth shut.

Kevin came back and revealed what that bot was. “It’s a custom job someone put a hit on you. The robots will keep coming, bigger stronger and smart able to counter anything you have used against it before.”

“So what do we do?”

“I got a safe house in town, we stash you there and keep you safe. The bot can’t hurt ya if it can’t find you.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Ben says and takes a step back from him.

“Now’s not the time for this. These things are not going to stop till your dead. You really think this overgrown fur ball can protect you?” Ben punched him and knocked him back.

“You don’t have the right to dictate what I do anymore. Scout is my partner and I’m not going to run.”

Boom!

An explosion drew their attention, a new techadon robot was coming towards them. Ben changed into Rath and began to fight the massive bot. Scout’s howl was useless on this one and it blasted him. “HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SCOUT!!!” Rath tore him to pieces and stomped him down to scrap.

He changed back to normal. “You okay?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“If I had a healing alien that’d help.” He says and pets him.

“Keep petting me I feel better already.” He nuzzled against him.

“We don’t have time for this, another bot will be coming and it will be even more powerful than the last one.”

Gwen left to go track down who put the hit on Ben, enlisting the help of Argit, she found him and tricked him to head to Earth.

Ben, Scout and Kevin took the fight to the fabricator, seemed to have really tough security system. Kevin tackled Ben down to avoid being hit. “Get off me,” he pushed the male away.

“Look I know I hurt you but I…” he didn’t get a chance to finish as a new robot came out and was on the war path. Ben turned into Big Chill and flew off leading it away.

They managed to trick the robot upon learning it tracked Ben via the ultimatrix. Then told Vulcanus off and used one of Kevin’s old ID masks and set for the symbol and slipped it on him. Now the Techadon was after him.

“Tennyson I hate you!!!” he howled as he ran away.

“Well that’s over, let’s head home Scout.”

“Wait a minute he’s living with you?”

“That’s need to know, and you don’t need to know.” Ben got his car and drove them home.

On the way; the two had a little talk. “Our date was a little crazy.”

“Yeah,” Scout looked down at his paws.

“Well let’s try again tomorrow. I’ll plan our next date.”

“Next? You still want to?”

“Well yeah, trust me I’ve been on worse dates.” Scout stared at him in awe. They made it home in record time, and settled down for a well deserved rest.

To be continued

Chap 4 Preview Flames and Lies

Julie’s friendship with Ben ends when she gets involved with the flame keepers circle. Ben learned that Vilgax was alive and the danger he posed.

To be continued


End file.
